MakeDamnSure
by xgossamerstars
Summary: When she snuggled into him again, he felt that he didn't need to hear what she was saying at all. Pointless InuKag fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the song 'MakeDamnSure' by Taking Back Sunday.

A/N: If this has been done before, I'm sorry. It probably has, but I was bored. I'm on a songfic kick I think. Again, this was written in all of five minutes...so keep that in mind. Flames will be used to burn you at the stake :)

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke.  
__I got my veins all tangled close,  
__To the jukebox bars you frequent.  
__The safest place to hide.  
__A long night spent with your most obvious weakness.  
__You start shaking at the thought.  
__You are everything I want.  
__'Cause you are everything I'm not. _

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, staring blankly into the fire. It was the night of the new moon and he was irritable, as always. She knew he had no intentions of falling asleep, but she still didn't feel right leaving him to stay up alone.

"Kagome, for Kami's sake, go to sleep," he mumbled. "You keep nodding off anyway."

"Do not," she mumbled sleepily.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took her by the shoulders, lying her down where her head was in his lap. "Now go to sleep, wench."

_And we lay, we lay together just not,  
__Too close, too close. (How close is close enough?)  
__We lay, we lay together just not,  
__Too close, too close. _

_"What did he do that for?" _Kagome wondered. _"He's never this nice to me when he's in his human form."_

Inuyasha just sat there, arms crossed, staring straight ahead. He didn't even look down at her.

_"He makes no sense..." _she thought, yawning. She snuggled into him, dozing off despite herself.

_I just wanna break you down so badly.  
__Well I trip over everything you say.  
__I just wanna break you down so badly.  
__In the worst way. _

_My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit.  
__It talks, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
__Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red.  
__You hollow out my hungry eyes.  
__You hollow out my hungry eyes. _

_And we lay, we lay together just not,  
__Too close, too close. (How close is close enough?)  
__We lay, we lay together just not,  
__Too close, too close. _

_I just wanna break you down so badly.  
__Well I trip over everything you say.  
__Well I just wanna break you down so badly.  
__In the worst way. _

_I just wanna break you down so badly.  
__Well I trip over everything you say.  
__I just wanna break you down so badly.  
__In the worst way. (Worst way.) _

Inuyasha looked down at the girl that had fallen asleep in his lap and smiled without realizing it. She looked so cute when she slept that he always hated to wake her. He liked having her sleep in his lap--even with his weak human senses, he could at least inhale her scent, however faint.

_"As pathetic as it is to admit it, I don't know what I would do without her."_ he thought.

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave.  
__No, you won't ever get too far from me.  
__You won't ever get too far from me.  
__I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave.  
__No, you won't ever get too far from me.  
__You won't ever get too far from me.  
__You won't ever get too far from me.  
__You won't ever get too far... _

Kagome began to mumble in her sleep. Inuyasha wasn't surprised; she had done this before. He had never been this close to her, however, and was interested in what she might say.

"Inu..." she muttered. Inuyasha leaned closer.

"Inu...yasha...mmm..." she trailed off into a series of mumblings that Inuyasha couldn't understand. What could she be saying? It was enough to drive a person crazy...

When she snuggled into him again, however, he felt that he didn't need to hear what she was saying at all.

_I just wanna break you down so badly.  
__Well I trip over everything you say.  
__Well I just wanna break you down so badly.  
__In the worst way. (Worst way.) _

_I'm gonna make damn sure.  
__I just wanna break you down so badly.  
__I just wanna break you down so badly. (Damn sure.)  
__In the worst way. (Worst way.)_


End file.
